(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing device, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
On a display of a processing device, a list of operations that are executable by an apparatus including this processing device may be displayed as an image. Normally, a user selects one of the operations to be executed from the list. This list is constituted by processing selectors arranged on the display, such as icons, related to predetermined operations. The user touches one of the processing selectors, such as an icon, to select an operation to be executed.